


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by Kathryn819



Series: Gemma and Kat in Devildom [7]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cowgirl Position, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Multi, Polyamory, pre established relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryn819/pseuds/Kathryn819
Summary: Based entirely on the Devilgram sidestory of Asmo's SSR card "All I Want For Christmas Is You". Major spoilers for this sidestory ahead.Bonus Ch 5: Bonus Christmas Smut~
Relationships: Asmo/Reader, asmodeus (Obey me!)/reader
Series: Gemma and Kat in Devildom [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588768
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Part 1: L3V1

Gemma was chugging the coffee that was in front of her. She barely remembered to even thank Leviathan for handing it to her. Mornings are the absolute worst, and it was somehow even worse today. Specifically _because_ of Levi in the first place. She stayed up late with him last night playing through a bunch of Co-Op dungeons.

Kat was already finishing up her breakfast. She wasn't invited to play video games because she and Levi got into a childish fight about which Anime was the best. It was her fault for bringing the topic up, but she wouldn't admit that. Ever. So they're gonna fight for the next, what, three days?

"Attention everyoooone! Attentiooooon!" Asmo was excited and loud as ever.

Gemma turned her glare onto the Avatar of Lust, allowing Mammon to say what she was wanted to. 

"Hey, quiet down. It's too early in the mornin' to be that loud."

Belphie just yawned and rested his pretty head back on the table.

Gemma checked the time and rolled her eyes. "Dude, we do **_not_ **have time to hear you out this morning. We'll be late for class." As if she cared, but she knew Kat did, and Kat would NEVER tell her favorite boy toy no.

"What is it, Asmo." Kat gave him an encouraging smile, willing to put up with whatever was going through his head.

Asmo giggled and smiled even wider. "You're all aware that the holiday season is coming up, right?"

Kat smiled widely at the thought of her favorite season of the year.

Gemma nodded to herself and mumbled to herself about how Lord Diavolo was planning a gift exchange on Christmas eve, so she could spend Christmas day napping.

"The holiday season?" Satan arched an eyebrow, "Ah, you mean it's already that time of year in the human world."

Leviathan brightened up, "Ooh, I can't wait for all the holiday-edition capsule toys..."

Gemma couldn't help but crack a grin at Levi, "Saaame."

"Right! So..." Asmo declared happily, "Kat and I are going to be spending Christmas Day together. Just the two of us!"

Kat's immediately felt her face burning. _She was_? Before Kat could respond, Mammon had to yell, "SAY WHAT?!"

Asmo very seriously told everyone, "No one is allowed to bother us under any circumstances! Okay? Okay!"

Mammon growled, "You gotta be joking. I'm not about to let ya get away with that!"

Kat was distracted from her daydreaming about a Christmas with Asmo when Beelzebub choked on his food. She patted Beel on the back with one hand. "Are you okay?"

Belphagor raised his head from the table and glared at his brother, "What gives you the right to hog Kat all to yourself, Asmo?"

Leviathan clenched his fists, "Yeah! That's what I wanna know!"

Lucifer, refusing to show his emotions, either way, asked: "Kat, how do you feel about this?"

"Uhh..." Kat was still rubbing Beel's back, and when she looked up all eyes were on her. "I... I mean, yeah! That sounds good."

"What do you think about this?" Satan turned to Gemma who was being suspiciously quiet.

"I don't cockblock my friends." Gemma whispered back with a roll of her eyes, "Usually Christmas is a day when the whole family gets together. But like, everyone already lives in this house. So what's the harm, y'know?"

"Seeeee? What did I tell you?" Asmo was practically bouncing.

Mammon ground his teeth. "I'm not about to let this happen, and that's that!"

Kat pouted at Mammon immediately.

Satan added. "For once I actually agree with Mammon."

"Me too! Objection!" Leviathan was practically steaming.

Belphie frowned at them, "Asmo, you're being too selfish."

Lucifer checked the time and said, carefully detached as ever, "Regardless, we can discuss this later. Right now it's time to head to class."


	2. Part 2: monSOLO

When they arrived at their class, they were still early so the room was mostly empty, Asmo was still pouting. "I just don't understand it!" He huffed. "Why do they feel the need to complain, _hm_? It's not like it's any of their business."

He took a deep breath and then sent Kat one of his irresistible pouts, "You agree with me, right, Kat? They're being completely unreasonable!" His arms were crossed like a pouty child.

Kat bit the inside of her cheek. She was really conflicted. "Uhm... while I would really like to spend Christmas with you... I _can_ see their point. Honestly." She answered awkwardly.

Asmo's eyes narrowed at her, his frown deepening, "Excuse me? I'm sorry, but I have no idea why you'd say that." 

Kat winced inwardly. Oh no. He's mad at me!! I don't want him to be mad at me. I hate when people are upset with me.

He dropped his arms to his sides, and in a more sympathetic tone added. "I mean, think about it. Out of the seven of us brothers, I'm clearly the most attractive!" (Kat nodded, she would admit to that.) "So naturally, I'm the one you'd most enjoy being around."

Kat frowned at that. It often seemed like he thought his appearance was the only good thing about him. She opened her mouth to tell him that she liked him for more than just his looks, but he cut her off before she could.

"Which means that you should spend Christmas together with me!" He added brightly.

Kat blinked several times, she did want to spend the day with him, but she still had to ask... "Asmo, Sweetie-Pie, What do you think Christmas is?"

Asmo smiled proudly, "Christmas is the day when couples get together for some romantic alone time, isn't it?"

Kat cocked her head to the side, "Asmo, _Honey_ ," Kat said as gently as she could. "You're thinking of _**Valentine's day**_. That's in February."

Asmo put his hands up innocently, a clueless look on his face. "Wait... really?" He genuinely thought he was right until this point.

Kat was going to say more, but she was unable to do so because Luke popped up, with angry glare on his adorable face. "Wait one second! I _refuse_ to stand here and listen to this!" His fists were clenched, that's how mad he was.

Even Simeon had an unamused look on his face, his hand on his hip. "What did you say Christmas was about?" He asked, shaking his head in disapproval.

"I've never seen Simeon this mad," Kat whispered to herself.


	3. Part 3: DDSimeon

Kat just smiled encouragingly at Simeon during his lecture on the origins and history of Christmas. Both she and Luke were immediately gushing over his well-thought-out explanation when it was over.

Luke controlled himself with a cough, and told Asmo "Did you hear that? You get it now, don't you? What a special and sacred time Christmas is!"

Kat's cheeks flushed with a bit of humiliation. She felt a bit embarrassed that she was willing tospend Christmas on a date _just_ because a cute boy asked her.

Asmo was looking off to the side, saying nothing.

"Asmo?" Simeon asked, concerned.

"Did Simeon's explanation render you speechless?" Kat's tone was more hopeful than anything else. _Come on Asmo. Please don't embarrass me in front of the angels, by not listening to their explanation of Christmas_.

Luke smiled brightly, "Of course it did! Isn't that right, Asmodeus!"

"You know, I can't help thinking..." Asmo spoke up, brightly, "... I really am perfect, aren't I?"

"....What?" Luke asked confused.

"What." Kat's tone was much more irritated. Seriously, Asmo? Not the moment.

"I happened to notice my reflection in the window, you see, so I couldn't help but stare in admiration." Asmo boasted, "I really do have a special sort of beauty to me. Like, a next-level sort of beauty."

Luke frowned at Asmo.

Kat sighed and mumbled to herself, "...I _think this might be the least cute I've ever seen you_."

Asmo turned to Kat, not having heard her clearly, "Hm?"

Simeon sighed, "...I take it you weren't listening to anything I said, then?"

Asmo shook his head "Hm? That's not true, I was listening closely!" He declared, "Basically, it's a day for spending time with those who are most important to you. Doesn't that mean that my concept of Christmas is pretty accurate."

"I can see where you're coming from, _Sweetheart_. I can see your logic. But, and this is a big but, it's about more than just that." Kat corrected him gently.

"Still, that's part of it, right?" He brightened up, sending her the cutest smile and Kat's heart just melted as he let out a lighthearted giggle, "And I also just had a great idea!"


	4. Part 4: Lucifer

"Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!" Cheered Asmo, "Welcome to my special holiday celebration. Get ready to party in Asmo Style! I hope you all have a fantastic, fun-filled evening!"

Asmo had thrown a Christmas party all by himself. He decorated the dining room, cooked a feast big enough for everyone - including Beel - to eat their fill, and invited everyone. All for a surprise party. He spent all day working for this and Kat couldn't help but give him the most affectionate smile. He's put so much work into this.

"Whoa! Look at all that food!" Mammon declared.

Beel immediately began to eat and told everyone how good it was through his mouthful of food.

Gemma took a little bit of food and began to nibble on it.

"Go on, Kat, have something to eat!" He told her cheerfully.

"Don't mind if I do!" Kat said happily, filling her plate. "This is all really nice, Asmo." 

"You think?" He smiled warmly, "If you're happy, then I'm happy! When Simeon taught me that Christmas was about spending time with those most important to you, I realized that there are actually a lot of people who are important to me."

Luke cheered, "I don't know what to say! That's wonderful!"

Leviathan had a somewhat disgusted look on his face. "Asmo understands the concept of brotherly love now... it's kind of gross."

Simeon softly admonished Levi, "Hey, stop it. Don't say things like that."

Satan had to pipe up, "...Still, is it just me, or does something smell _fishy_ here?"

Belphie nodded, "Ah, so you're getting that feeling too, Satan?"

Lucifer crossed his arms, "You're right. It isn't like Asmo to do something like this."

"Oh, no. He's definitely plotting something." Kat agreed. "But he also threw a party for everyone to enjoy."

Gemma just snickered at Kat's response. Kat wasn't _stupid_. She might seem that way sometimes, but honestly, she just liked to go with the flow most of the time.

A few moments later Asmo requested Kat to do him a favor. "Could you tun to the kitchen and grab more drinks for the party?" He asked innocently.

Kat put two and two together, but she's the one who wanted alone time with him this Christmas. So she just gave him a warm smile and told him "Sure Thing!"

"Thanks! I really appreciate it!" He cheerfully told her.

When Kat got to the kitchen, she only had to wait about 30 seconds before she was grabbed from behind and heard his cutesy voice saying "Gotcha! Now you're all mine!"

Kat giggled at that, "Asmo!"

Asmo grinned at her, "You see, If I tell everyone that I want to be alone with you, they're guaranteed to show up and ruin things for us. But, if I throw a big party, then, for a while at least, they'll be too busy to interfere."

Kat couldn't help but reach for him so she could gently run her fingers through his hair. Did he seriously spend all morning cooking a feast, cleaning and setting up the dining room, just to get a few minutes alone with her? God, he's such a sweetheart.

"When I heard that Christmas was about spending time with those most important to you, well..." Asmo told her seriously once she pulled away, staring into her eyes so she knew he was being serious, "...I realized that the one person I wanted to spend it with most of all was **you, Kat.** "

Kat felt her heart melt and her eyes water. God, that was... that was a lot sweeter than he had any right to be. She just wanted to hold him in her arms and never let him go. She took a deep breath, blinking several times so she didn't ruin the mascara she put on for the party.

"Come on, how about we have a toast? **_Just the two of us._** " Asmo offered her, after allowing her the few moments she needed to save face.

Kat and Asmo had their toast, while Kat bit her lip and considered how long this party would be after they inevitably had to go back to everyone else. Before they left Kat wrapped her arms around Asmo's waist and gave him a tight hug, for just a moment. 


	5. Bonus: Smut

After the party, Kat made her way to Asmo's room. She didn't want them to be interrupted, so she had spent the night interacting with everyone. Besides, she didn't want to ignore any of them. They each deserved at least some of her attention and her time.

She also wanted to take off her make-up and brush her teeth and put her hairbow and necklaces away. She also had to let her hair down from the multiple bobby pins she put in it to keep it not an uncontrollable mess. She had to do all those things before bedtime, and she definitely wasn't gonna get back up and do them all after having her night with Asmo.

But when she finally did make her way into Asmo's room she knocked on his door for a moment, her cheeks turning red. She always felt so... ugh vulnerable when she was waiting outside of someone else's room. On the plus side, Asmo went through all this trouble to be with her today and he's never turned her away before. Plus, he had an open-door policy for her. But she would rather knock.

Kat smiled when Asmo answered, and his grin just lit up the whole room. "You should've come to visit earlier." He told her as he let her in his room.

Kat blushed dark red, "Uhm, I just... thought it would be nice to... y' know... finish Christmas Day together..." Kat stuttered out, trailing off at the end. She looked around the room, smiling softly. He still had his room decorated like one of those open-space hotel rooms that she suggested to him. And he was right, the room did smell great with the aromatics he had around.

Asmo closed the door behind them and his grin just widened at her words. "You are so adorable!" He declared, his cheeks turning a soft pink. He was really glad that she did want to spend the end of the day with him as much as he wanted to spend it with her. He _was_ planning on texting her soon and asking her if she wanted to sleep with him, she's always receptive to that even if all they do is cuddle. But this was **even better**!

Kat became even more flustered at that, "Assssmo," She whined. How did he make her so flustered this easily? She was usually the one doing the flustering! Ugh.

Asmo giggled at Kat's reaction. "How cute~"

Kat growled as the frustration mounted, she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down to her level so she could kiss him roughly. Asmo kissed her back immediately, he had just been waiting for this. His favorite thing to do was unleash the deepest desires of others, after all.

The frustration allowed her to put more of herself in their kiss, and be just as rough as she wanted. The taste of his chapstick and the scent of his perfume overwhelmed her as she pressed herself against Asmo. It had been much too long since they did this last. Even though it had in all honesty been less than 2 weeks. Still too long.

She pulled away from him and took several deep breaths to calm down. When she felt she was calm enough, she asked him once, "Do you remember our safeword?" She smiled warmly when Asmo nodded and parroted it back to her. 

Ever since the pact, she was careful to use a safeword whenever she slept with any of them. Even if she wasn't planning on anything but missionary. Kat loved to order her subs around. But now that they **had** to do as she said, it was different. And it was important to always make sure her lovers consented to anything she wanted.

She smirked up at Asmo and sauntered over to Asmo's bed. After laying herself down comfortably, she used her most authoritative voice to tell him, "Strip for me. Put on a show, Pretty Boy~" He was _so_ pretty and he already knew it, so what was the harm in indulging both of them?

He gave her a wide smile, at her request that he was just so happy to hear. "Of course, I know why you want that. I am almost unbearably beautiful~"

Kat bit her lip, staring at Asmo's body as he stripped down. Every inch of flawless skin turned her on even more. With every leisurely movement of his body, her mouth watered even more. She licked her lips and then beckoned him over to the bed, "Lie down with me, Cutie~"

She smiled when Asmo obeyed and she climbed on top of him, so she could touch his beautiful body. She used the silk rope he had and tied his arms and legs to the bedposts. She never got tired of doing this. Especially because of how pretty Asmo looked when he was all tied up and under her control. She also gave him the pink satin blindfold he had. God she loved having him tied up, unable to even know what she would do to him before she began.

She did leave his mouth free of a gag. She liked leaving him free to call the safe word at any point, and she loved hearing his melodic voice when he was gasping and moaning, but especially when he was _**begging**_.

"You're so pretty like this~" Kat purred, staring up and down his body. She very audibly licked her lips at the truly delicious sight in front of her.

Asmo gulped in anticipation of what was to come. When Kat got him this way there was no telling what mood she was in. Until the sharp sting of the whip across his bare chest or the ghost of her breath on his neck, that is.

Asmo let out a shaky moan as Kat's lips found the point where his neck met his shoulders and began to nibble and suck on that spot. Her hands meanwhile, explored his body like it was brand new. No matter how many times they've done this, Kat never tires of touching him. Especially when he was frustrated by the fact that he couldn't touch her.

Today wasn't about her pleasure though - not that she wasn't gonna get her rocks off, that has and probably will never happen with Asmo - it was about rewarding Asmo for his good behavior. Oooh, that would probably make him even more frustrated!

Kat kisses the sensitive shell of his ear before whispering in his ear, "I was thinking of using the whip tonight~" 

After hearing the whine of need he made in response, she simply giggled and pulled away a bit. "Oh, Asmo, baby~" Kat cooed. "I know you love the musical sound just as much as I do. But you need to remember that the whip is a _punishment_. And you haven't been **bad** today. In fact, I would say you've been a very _good boy._ " 

She pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. "And you should be rewarded for that, shouldn't you~"

Asmo told her exactly what she wanted to hear, "Such a kind mistress~" Even though she was still teasing him by touching him everywhere except where he wanted her to.

She responded to his good behavior by reaching under him, glad that he was being held at an angle by the bonds, so she could rake her nails down his sensitive back. The choked gasp and moan he made at the rough movement, but not rough enough to be considered a punishment. Just providing him a bit of pain with his pleasure.

She simply went back to exploring his body. Licking and sucking hickeys onto his skin, letting her hands squeeze and rub his toned body. "This is so much fun. Oh, you've been whining a lot, was there something specific you wanted? Speak up." She eyed his leaking cock, that was twitching. But she was not going to touch him until he begged.

Asmo spurred on by the pact forcing him to obey, begged: "Touch me, please."

"Hm?" Kat asked, feigning ignorance. "But I'm already touching you?"

Asmo groaned and threw his head back. "Kat~ _Pleease_ ~"

Kat bit her lip. God the sound of his voice moaning her name was just unfair. Come on, Asmo. "Please what?" She had to wait a few moments before asking, she would never live it down if her voice sounded as breathless as she felt right now.

"Ride me. _Please_ ~" Asmo begged, "I _**need** _to be inside you."

Kat shivered at his words, god he was too good at begging. She ran her fingers gently through Asmo's hair. He was so precious to her. For reasons that went far beyond his appearance and his charm. But she never knew how to make that clear. 

So she just pressed her lips to his in a gentle, passionate kiss. Her hands held onto his broad shoulders as she slowly sunk herself down onto his cock, biting her lip at the stretch. "Oooh, Asmo~"

Asmo might have been tied up, but he could still move his hips, and he wasted not one moment before taking advantage of that fact. Kat gasped softly as he thrust up into her.

Kat gasped and moaned as she rode him, while he tugged at his restraints, wanting nothing more than to hold her hips still, or at least be able to touch her while they did this. Kat controlled the pace and speed of their thrusts, bringing both of them to the edge and then slowing down several times before she was out of patience.

Asmo gasped as Kat kept going once they reached the edge. He was never ready for her to push them past the edge. It was always so random when she decided to do it. Never allowing a pattern that could be measured.

Kat whined and moaned his name when she came, and then continued to ride him as she wanted Asmo to reach his orgasm already. Once she hit her second orgasm, she collapsed on top of Asmo, exhausted. Asmo moaned Kat's name as he thrust a few last times, before reaching his own orgasm.

Kat spent a few minutes lying on top of Asmo's body, nuzzling him and breathing in his scent. She took no mind to the fact that he was still tied up and unable to so much as wrap his arms around her.

She needed a little break after everything after all. She loved riding him but, god she gets tired. Her legs were killing her now. After a few minutes of a break, she reached out to undo his restraints.

"Got you~" Asmo purred immediately, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her against him further. He blew on her ear and licked the shell before whispering, "Looks like it's my turn now, isn't it?"

"What are you gonna do to me?" Kat asked, fluttering her eyelashes innocently as if she wasn't still the one in complete control of this situation.

Asmo's smirk merely widened, "Why ruin the surprise?"


End file.
